In Kirkwall
by LeNimph
Summary: The tales of the Hawke Sisters continue in Kirkwall, along with a Pirate, a Dalish, and even an Orlesian. Expect sporadic updates and lots of pining after love. Hawke/Isabela & slight Bethany/Leliana, Hawke/Merrill. Continuation to 'In Lothering'


_Journal entry #?_

_Sometimes I reflect on the times before the expedition, when Bethany was still by my side in Kirkwall, and I remember the fun I had with my sister (especially when we first went to the Blooming Rose that was a riot... what I remember of it anyway.) But seriously now as I look around me, at this estate ,what we worked for together to get for mother, I am disheartened. Knowing that she can't see the smile on mother's face is just... is... just like that look Isabela gets sometimes when she's looking out at see; when she crosses her arms, and her the corners of her sun kissed lips turn down in a pout..._

_Bah I sound like a creeper! Better stop there-_

_-Brair Hawke_

* * *

><p>It quickly became very evident to Bethany that her older sister was infatuated with the dirty, pant-less pirate known as Isabela, but Briar Hawke would never admit to it for fear it would scare away the busty buccaneer. Her actions, however, spoke for themselves. As they left the Hanged Man walked towards the red lantern district of Hightown, the older Hawke couldn't keep her eyes off the Riviani. One couldn't blame her though; Isabela certainly had a particular swing of the hip to her pace.<p>

"Where are we going Hawke?" Merrill chimed in, smiling admirably at the brunette.

"Uh… we're going to the Blooming Rose," Briar mumbled in response.

"The Blooming Rose?" Merrill and Bethany both innocently chimed out in unison. Isabela laughed.

"Oh that is so cute, they don't know about Kirkwall's best brothel," Isabela cooed out with a giggle as Bethany face grew red and Merrill face scrunched in confusion.

"Brothel… why is it called a brothel? Does it have something to do with broth?" Isabela exploded into giggles while Hawke attempted to answer Merrill's question.

"No it doesn't really have anything to do with broth Merrill… unless we're metaphorically speaking then I could say certain kinds of broth are involved," she joked, causing Isabela's chuckles to deepen.

"Ah Hawke that was good one," she said, giving Hawke's back a congratulatory slap. Briar flashed a smile at Isabela before the pirate continued, "In fact now that I think about it this is your first time at the rose too. I'm going to find a good man to plow you something fierce."

Bethany laughed at Isabela's suggestion while Briar suddenly stood still with her jaw dropped in disgust and dismay.

"Aww what's wrong Hawke? I didn't think you were a prude."

"I am not a prude… I just … I don't like men," she choked out.

"Really? I could have sworn you were eyeing up that new Fenris fellow the other day." Isabela teased, swinging her hand onto her hip and winking at Hawke.

"You must be drunk because I think you're confusing my actions with your own," Hawke bitterly defended herself with crossed arms. Isabela laughed.

"Why do you sound so angry Hawke? Would it be a problem if I fancied his fisting capabilities?"

Hawke blushed and said nothing and started to walk again.

"I guess you've been with a lot of men," Bethany inquired at the pirate.

"Men. Women. Elves. A dwarf in drag once, but I don't recommend that."

" Oh..." Bethany flushed remembering how outlandish she used to think her feelings for the Chantry Sister in Lothering were and how normal it seemed now being clearly overshadowed by Isabela's desires.

"Aw... you're blushing! Why? How many lovers have you had?" Isabela asked, with a mischievous grin while seemingly getting closer to the apostate. Bethany looked down at the dirt floor in embarrassment as Isabela wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her.

" I-I never-" Bethany

"You're a virgin? Hawke, you've been holding out on the poor girl! Get her a night at the Blooming Rose. On me!" Isabela chuckled out with sympathy in a way only she could.

"That's, um, very generous," she blushed even more suddenly of Isabela's fingers gently grazing against the ribbing of her top.

"I'm a giver," The pirate cooed while giving Bethany a teasing squeeze and watching Hawke in the corner of her eye who huffed away in envy.

* * *

><p>" 'Why work if you're not working hard?' " Isabela chuckled under her breath in admiration as they walked away from Jethan's room. "That is such a riot… you should have taken that offer Hawke; you seemed impressed enough."<p>

"Why don't you then?" she bitterly replied.

"I would but I'm not really in the mood for riding the red sea," the ship-less sailor joked.

"But Isabela..." Merrill questioned in confusion while Isabela smirked and lifted her brow.

"Come on kitten, you are a blood mage."

"Oh…oh… I get it," the Dalish giggled.

They went down the staircase of the Blooming Rose where Hawke, upon thinking she saw Uncle Gamlen in the corner of her eye, tried to make an immediate dash to the exit before Isabela grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Where are you going Hawke? There's a table right here, at least let me buy us a round of drinks before we go. Personally I'm a bit tired of that piss they call ale at the Hanged Man, aren't you?" Hawke admitted that she was and sat down on the table across from Isabela thinking a good glass of wine could help soothe her sore body. Isabela ordered from the wench softly and just out of reach from Hawke's ear. Hawke frowned when she returned with 2 glasses of wine for the apostates and a bottle of rum for them to split.

"Isabela... you know I don't drink hard liquor."

"Aww Hawke, it's good stuff and it's about time you upped your ante," the pirate said before taking a swig and handing the over to Hawke, who raised her brow at her.

"Just out of the bottle?"

"Yes- Do you want a glass? Are you afraid of my cooties?" Isabela teased. Hawke blushed thinking about Isabela's sun kissed lips against the rim of the bottle, and took the rim to her own, and smiled.

"I told you you'd like it, and I bet you'd like that elf over there too." Hawke squinted in suspicion as Isabela pointed over at Serendipity with a mischievous grin.

"Do you take me for a fool!" Hawke gawked. Isabela let out a hearty laugh while Briar continued, "I don't really like elves anyway."

Merrill let out a squeak as the corners of her mouth were pulled down in despair. Realizing her mistake Briar quickly wrapped her toned arms around the elf, pulling her in for an embrace.

"Oh no Merrill I didn't mean you. I think you're adorable. You know that."

"Good job Hawke , you've gone and hurt kitten's feelings." Isabela mocked as Hawke pulled herself away from the now smiling elf.

"No I did not. I meant it every time I said she was adorable and she's certainly the cutest elf in Kirkwall. I bet she was in Ferelden too." Hawke said with a wink at the Dalish.

"Oh!" Merrill blushed, "but I wasn't," she admitted coyly hiding her lips behind her hand.

"Oh kitten I haven't seen you blush like that before. It sounds like you have a story for us." Isabela noted with anticipation.

"I…I…"

"It's okay kitten, You can tell us when you're ready."

"Maker's breath, even Merrill's had … relations." Bethany muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something sweetness?" Isabela asked the younger Hawke sitting next to her. Bethany shook her head in denial before she inquired the older woman.

"So you've... been with women. In bed?

"I know. Shocking, isn't it?" she chuckled before flashing a smile at the younger girl, "You see, sweetness, men are only good for one thing. Women are good for six…"

"Six? Which six?" Bethany asked. Isabela smirked and leaned to her side to whisper the answer into Bethany's ear. The younger girl flushed as the pirate's hand trailed down her arm to under the table where it stopped to inappropriately rest on her thigh. Bethany cheeks turned scarlet as she swiftly looked away from the eager pirate to see her her older sister staring at them with a slight scowl.

"Isabela!" Hawke burst out with little else to say trying her best to ignore what looked like a smile on innocent Bethany's pink lips. Isabela pulled away from the apostate and let out a hearty laugh.

"I'll guess I'll have to tell you another time but for now…" Isabela golden eyes scanned across the room before pointing over at a shirtless man with feathered brown hair, green eyes, and rugged good looks, "how about that one over there?"

"He's handsome…" Bethany choked out, "but are you really suggesting?"

"I wasn't entirely joking on our way here."

As if Bethany has not felt her face grow red enough that evening, the young apostate felt as if her whole body was to catch fire for embarrassment and Isabela's mockery.

"That won't work." Hawke chimed in, eager to take away the pirate's attention from her little sister. "You see, Isabela, my little sister has a thing for followers of Andraste."

"Sister!" Bethany let out in hope to get her to stop, but the older Hawke only chuckled and gave her a sinister grin that made Bethany hide her face against the table in shame.

"What was that girls name Bethany? The one you fawned over and went to every chantry service in Lothering to see."

"I didn't, she lies." Bethany mumbled against the table.

"Aww there's nothing to be ashamed about sweetness." Isabela cooed, running her hand through Bethany's black hair to try to soothe her, "I can see why you were taken actually and infact I was with a former Chantry Sister myself. A little demon in the sheets she was."

"Wait... first you tell me that you were with the Hero of Ferelden and now you're telling us you were with a Chantry Sister too, what's next; that you were with them at the same time?"

"Funny you say that, Hawke, because she was the Warden's lover at the time…" Isabela giggled as Briar shook her head in disbelief.

"Believe it or not Hawke, all I did was offer the Warden a game of cards and then the next thing I know we're on my ship in my quarters with the future of Hero of Ferelden between myself and that clever tongued chantry girl. Those two had insatiable appetites…"

Merrill and Bethany looked at each other completely lost as Briar giggled out in admiration of Isabela's tales, "One day I'm going to find out you've done nothing but lie to me Isabela."

Isabela quickly hid her silence by taking a swig of rum before responding, " Lie? Never to you Hawke..."

* * *

><p><em>So I hoped everyone enjoyed the first installment of the sequel to <em>_In Lothering__. I'm really looking forward to writing some of the parts I have in mind. I would love to thank everyone who read my last story and I thank any new readers that might have tagged along. ^.^ Please review!_


End file.
